Sayonara party
Everyone gathered at Mikado Sensei's house on sunday in the afternoon. Even the witches came with their children. They were entertaining everyone with their powers and abilities. Luckily Mikado Sensei lived in a rural area of town so they were able to use their powers outside without worry. The only one who was late at the party was Mitsuro. She came in half an hour later with a few men carrying trays of freshly made Japanese food. She was holding a tray of Onigiri and some Strawberrys. "Okay, everyone! Hope your enjoying yourselves, the food will be ready to serve in ten minutes so be ready to form a line." Mikado Sensei said. Eventually, they had their plates and were eating. The cousins tried some of the Japanese food and really liked the Onigiri. They stated it had a taste similar to the Mexican white rice except this one had more flavors in it. When the party started, Sakura went up to the microphone and some music played. She decided to sing "Burn my dread". "Dreamless dorm, ticking clock, I walk away from the soundless room. Windless nights, moonlight melts, my ghostly shadow..." She moved her body now and erected her arm up above her head. "...To the lukewarm gloom. Nightly dance of bleeding swords. Reminds me that, I still live. I will burn my dread! I once ran away from the god of fear..." She threw her arms to the sides as if she was going to give a big hug to a life size stuffed animal. "...And he chained me to despair! Burn my dread! I'll break the chain and run till I see the sunlight again! I lift my face..." She was singing enthusiastically on the last verse and now calmed down. "...and walk through the sunlight." She finished and everyone clapped. The microphone was open and Chicharito started to sing a song himself. The Party went great for the entire day. Everyone had fun, sang some songs, danced and was joyous. The sunset arrived and Mikado Sensei decided to start ending the party with a melancholy like speech. "Thank you, Everyone, for being here. I thank you for everyone's strength and helping us in this fight. I cannot stress how thankful we all are for defeating Cassandra and SAEI. Everyone heare has risked their lives just to help each other. And for that, i am emdebted to al of you. Sadly Yasogami after tonight, will be leaving along with the witch party. Thank you, both of you." She said taking a bow Yasogami bowed their heads a little while the witch party seemed uncomfortable but smiled. Gekkoukan's Mitsuro applaouded and so did everyone else. "Would any of you like to see something?" Asked Mikado Sensei.The witches stepped up but so did Yasogami and Yasogami let them go. "Thank you everyone. It was a pleasure fighting with all of you and you could summon us anytime you want. We would also like to do this again sometime." Prue said and grams waved her hands and some objects levitated which made most of the party star struck with amazement. Nxt was Yasogami. "Thank you everyone. It was a pleasure to fight alongside all of you Persona users. Unfortunately we are going back to Japan tomorrow night, im sorry we couled not stay. Fortunately for Mikado's part, Gekkoukan, will be staying only to moniot somethine. Thank you." Everyone applauded. "There is still an hour left in the party. Please enjoy yourselves!" Mikado Sensei said raising a glass with wine all students recieved grape juice. Everyone made a toast which Rico Sensie made. "To Persona! For helping us in our time of need. Persona!" He shouted and raised his glass and everyone responded "Persona!".The end of the party came and everyone hugged each other. Evryone yet again parted and went home to sleep. Jesus, Chicharito and Terry hit the bed and fell asleep directly.